A year in the pack
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Jacob is part of only one pack of many. This is the story of Lucy and how she learns she is a werewolf and how she handles life in her pack. One year is all is takes to go from bottom to top...
1. Lucy's discovery

"Who _are_ you?" Lucy finaly growled, turning around.

The man she confronted had been blatently following her for several hours, and Lucy was growing angry.

"My name's Dante." the man replied, smiling.

"Well, what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I need to talk to you about what's about to happen in your life."

"What?"

"It's your 18th birthday tomorrow and something big's going to happen." Dante answered.

"How do you know so much about me?" Lucy demanded.

"Hmm. Maybe we should discuss this with your father?"

Lucy seemed satisfyed with this and the pair made their way to Lucy's home.

Lucy opened the door and told Dante to wait a moment while she retreived her father, Paul.

"Dad, there's a man at the door who reckons he knows all about my life - he says we should discuss it with you."

"Invite him in then." Paul said, confused.

So, Lucy obeyed and led Dante into the living room.

Paul's face went white.

"Dante sir...what brings you here?" he asked, his body language showing submission almost...

"Come on Paul, you know why I'm here. As your child, Lucy will be part of the pack when she turns...omega of course, unless she works herself up. Though you should probably let her know what happens when you try to challenge ME." Dante said, his eyes fiery, yet friendly.

Paul laughed nervously.

Lucy, however, was getting concerned.

"Um...DAD?" she barked.

Dante grinned. He already liked Lucy.

"Ok, sit down. Lucy, you're a werewolf. So is Dante and I."

"Werewolves? As in scary, man eating monsters who turn at every full moon?" Lucy asked.

Dante laughed.

"No, Lucy. Werewolves aren't like that all. We don't turn into monsters every full moon. We can turn into normal wolves any time we wish - only difference is we're four times bigger than the grey timber wolf."

"Wait, are you two actually being serious?" Lucy asked.

"Have I ever lied to you Lucy?" Paul asked.

Lucy was stunned and after a short silence, she answered quietly.

"No."

Lucy sat in thought for a while until curiosity overcame her.

She loved wolves, but only knew a little about them.

She adressed Dante.

"So...how many are in the pack?"

"Until you join us tomorrow, there is six in our pack." Dante answered, pleased Lucy had accepted the truth.

"Ok...what's the hierachy?"

"At the minute, your father is Omega. Harry, Louise and Kate are Gemmas, Tyron is my Beta and I am Alpha." Dante answered.

"And that will change when I join your pack sir?" Lucy asked.

She had been an air cadet when younger, and knew to adress a superior as 'sir'.

Dante noticed this but said nothing of it - he was used to respect and was pleased Lucy already realised she was inferior to him.

"Well, your father will no longer be Omega - you will be, and he will become the fourth Gemma. Apart from that, there's not really much change. There may be a bit violence when you first join - it's just showing dominance and it always looks worse than it it." Dante answered clearly.

"Wait, I know about Alpha's in a wolf pack! They take all the frustration from the rest of the pack!"

"That is true - unless they show submission straight away!" Dante replied in almost a growl.

Paul grew tense and stood infront of Lucy protectivly.

"Um, please Alpha, this is a lot for her to take in...she's not even a werwolf until tomorrow." he explained gently.

Dante considered his Omega.

"Hmm. Still, you should show her what happens when someone defies or challenges the alpha of a pack."

Paul smiled sheepishly, but obeyed - he had no choice.

"Ok Lucy, when a member of the wolf pack defied or challenges the alpha, there's a price to pay...I tried once because I got too angry...he um, well, I'll just show you."

He stood up and leaned forwards - by the time his hands reached the floor, he was a huge wolf! He looked magnificant...apart from his left ear. The very end of it had been ripped, clearly from a vicious fight.

Paul jumped and when he landed, he was a man again.

"Awesome!" Lucy yelled, clearly excited.

Dante laughed.

"Anyway, that's what happens. I was certainly put in my place!" Paul laughed.

"So what exactly happened?" Lucy demanded with morbid curiosity.

"Well, Dante had ordered me to kill a deer when I very first joined the pack on my 18th. Being the animal-lover I was, I really didn't want to...so I said no." Paul started.

"Which isn't a good thing for the Omega to say to the Alpha." Dante added, hoping Lucy would remember this.

"So, Dante warned me not to disobey him, or he would have to dominate me - he would have no choice, or his status as Alpha would be meaningless. You just don't disobey the Alpha...but I kind of did. I turned my back on him, so he got angry. He warned me to obey, but then I got angry too, and we had a fight, wich ended in me losing part of my ear, and my lesson well learnt." Paul finished, sheepishly smiling at Dante again.

Dante smiled back.

"Lucy, you must quickly learn not to question me when I give a command. I only do what is best for the pack. See, the reason I told Paul to kill the deer is he needed to eat. When we change into wolves, we are changing bodies completely, and as wolves are carnivores, our wolf bodies need meat to stay sustained. If we didn't eat meat while wolves, the wolf body would grow weaker and weaker. That's also how Paul's ear is ripped while he is a wolf and not a man - it's two different bodies." he explained.

"I understand. Sir." Lucy answered.

Dante smiled happily.

"Good - I shall see you and your father tomorrow."

Lucy and Paul bade their Alpha goodnight, and stayed up very late to discuss matters...


	2. Becoming a member

Chapter Two

The next morning, Lucy was very excited. She was finally 18! And a werewolf...God, she was so excited.

"Dad wake up!" she demanded, shaking her father awake.

He laughed.

"Happy birthday!" he sang as he gave her her presents.

One of them was a large ball.

"What's this for?" Lucy laughed.

"When we're in our wolf shape, we have wolf instincts too - one of wich is a playful attitude!" Paul explained, laughing.

Lucy grinned and thoroughly enjoyed her morning.

"How do I change into a wolf dad?" Lucy pleaded.

"The Alpha has to teach you that - it is his job to teach his pack everything. As changing into a wolf is a lesson regarding the pack, it is not my place to teach you." Paul answered.

Lucy was clearly dissapointed.

"Look, it's 12.25. It's about time we went and met the pack." Paul said, cheering his daughter up.

As they started walking, Lucy suddenly got nervous.

"What's everyone like dad?" she asked quietly.

Paul smiled.

"They're nice - and extremely loyal friends when you get to know them. Just make sure you show submission - dominance is highly important in a wolf pack, and I cannot defend you if you slip up. You must learn how fights work with wolves - when to back off and when to stand firm. I only got away with it yesterday because you wern't a wolf yet." Paul answered seriously, "Think of it like air cadets. Your a cadet, the Gemmas are the corporals, the Beta is the sergeant and the Alpha is the CO."

"Got it!" Lucy nodded, completely understanding.

They arrived.

Paul turned into a wolf and howled to alert the pack he was there.

Dante led the wolves to greet the duo.

Lucy kind of instinctivly knew he was Dante.

His wolf shape was absalutely beautiful.

He was a light grey, apart from his belly, which was white.

Paul lay down in submission upon the Alpha's arrival.

Dante approved and changed back into his human shape.

Paul did the same.

Dante introduced the pack members one by one to Lucy,

"This is Tyron." he said as a dark grey wolf came forward, turning into a man,

"This is Louise," Dante continued as a chocolate brown wolf stepped forward and turned into a woman,

"This is Kate," said the Alpha as a wolf of mixed grey - light and dark, changed into another woman,

"And finally, this is Harry." Dante finished as a sandy wolf stepped forward and transformed into his man shape.

"Everyone, this is Lucy."

"Happy birthday!" the pack greeted.

Lucy laughed and thanked them all.

"May I ask something...sir?" she asked Dante tenderly. She knew she had to show the utmost respect now.

"Yes, you may." Dante nodded.

"How do I change into a wolf?"

Dante grinned - he had been dying to see Lucy's wolf shape!

"Ok, you must concentrate. Think very hard of the wolf and keep your mind only on the wolf. Then, lean forward as your father did yesterday. You should turn into a wolf. Go ahead, try it out."

Obedient as ever, Lucy closed her eyes and thought of only wolves...heck, that's all she could think of! She leaned forward and when she felt the ground, she opened her eyes again.

Startled, she discovered she had paws! White, fur covered paws!

Grinning, she turned to Paul, who was grinning back.

Dante was admiring his newest pack member - she was pure white with rare blue eyes. Most wolves had brown eyes.

The entire pack changed back into wolves.

When Dante approached her, Lucy instinctively lay with submission, much to Dante's approval.

"I think your going to fit right in." He smiled.


End file.
